


Fire Exit

by marcelthough



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkward Encounters, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Moving House, Student!Harry, kinda-punk!louis, uni - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelthough/pseuds/marcelthough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had been extremely unhappy in his last home placement. Literally, the word ‘unhappy’ did not do himself justice in the slightest. His neighbours were rude, and unsociable. The rubbed was collected on what seemed like a monthly basis, and the grass outside of the apartment was rarely trimmed, leaving it a habitat for dog turds which had evolved their own green fuzz. He hated the fact that there was never any conversation in the hallways and the place smelt horrifically of bleach and piss. It was utterly vile.</p><p> </p><p>“You should knock at Tommo’s house…” He cackled, leaving Zayn to nudge him in the ribs, chuckling at his husband’s ghastly laugh. “He’d show you a good time,” He winked at Harry. Zayn frowned at him. “Not like that, you cheeky bastard!” He laughed again, the same hearty laugh that sent butterflies straight to Zayn’s tummy. “He’s a right laugh. You should see his ink, it’s amazing! I’d get them done myself!” </p><p>AKA the one where Harry moves into a new apartment building and Louis takes his mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry had been extremely unhappy in his last home placement. Literally, the word ‘unhappy’ did not do himself justice in the slightest. His neighbours were rude, and unsociable. The rubbish was collected on what seemed like a monthly basis, and the grass outside of the apartment was rarely trimmed, leaving it a habitat for dog turds which had evolved their own green fuzz. He hated the fact that there was never any conversation in the hallways and the place smelt horrifically of bleach and piss. It was utterly vile. 

So when he received the phone call from his mum, informing him that her and his step-dad had found a nice city apartment a few miles south of his previous apartment, Harry had jumped at the chance to move. Of course, being an 21 year old law student, he couldn’t afford to move himself, which was why he was pretty thankful his parents had retired into a hefty fund, meaning that Harry and his sister, Gemma, were pretty well educated, spoiled with a few luxuries now and again.

The day had finally arrived, and while Harry was walking around his home in his ‘moving outfit’, which had consisted of soft grey sweatpants and a long sleeved white t-shirt. Gemma had offered a helping hand and Harry practically bit it off. 

Harry sat on his knees, sorting through a box of old paperwork, pens with exploded ink cartridges and torn folders.

“Is it hard?” Gemma asked as she went along behind her younger brother with a bin bag, helping him put all the rubbish away so he could focus on packing his things. He was of course grateful for this as well. “You know, packing your life up…” She continued. Harry exhaled slightly, pausing what he was doing.

“I thought it might be, you know...this was my first flat, the first thing I bought for myself. I earned the deposit, I bought the furniture, painted the walls, chose the tiles and carpets...It’s all mine, but yeah, It’s nice to get away from it, Gem, it’s a shit hole…” Harry chuckled and rested on his knees, pushing his hair back into an elastic hairband. He looked around and smiled to himself because it was true. He had made a home for himself here, and he was proud of all that he’d accomplished here, but it was time to move on. 

Gemma rested her hand on top of his head and made a small huff. 

“Hairband?” She questioned with a raise of her eyebrow. Harry just shrugged a shoulder, taking a large gulp of his water bottle before he tossed it over to one of the leather sofas, which was covered in plastic to protect it. “Nah, I think it suits you...you’re growing up to be a proper little hag fag, aren’t you Haz…” 

Harry rolled his eyes playfully at her comment. 

“I prefer ‘homosexual’ rather than fag, Gemma, thank you very much,” He replied, standing up with an unhealthy sounding click to his knees. Surely that wasn’t normal right? He shrugged it off. 

Outside of the flat, the wind and rain were collaborating to make a storm which was bound to leave moving day in ruins. It was like everyone was determined to make Harry stay. The rental van was late, the estate agent delivered the wrong keys, Harry stood on a drawing pin and it went into his heel - everything that /could/ have gone wrong, was going wrong. However, all of Harry’s boxers were packed and piled in the landing outside of Harry’s front door. The hardwood furniture was packed away in the van and Harry was finally ready to go. 

“You gonna give the house a last goodbye?” Gemma teased, smiling softly at her brother as he lightly ran his hand along the wall as he walked out. He smiled to himself, wondering why on earth he was tearing up. It was just a poxy flat, afterall. 

“Goodbye, house…” Harry whispered, allowing the removal men to take the final few boxes down to the van. “Is that all?” Harry double checked, to which a hefty man with a grey bushy moustache and one joined eyebrow nodded. Harry returned the nod and sighed, looking over at Gemma. He smiled. “New Start…” 

Gemma nodded and put her hand on Harry’s back, pushing her plat away from her neck. 

As Harry walked out the front door, he sighed softly to himself and roughly bit down on his bottom lip because, afterall, Harry /had/ spent 3 long and challenging years alone by himself here, and yes, he was attatched. “Thanks for everything, house…” Harry smiled as he slammed the door.

***

Harry Styles wanted it written in his eulogy. He /hated/ moving house, with a passion. 

The flat was cold and smelt like bleach. The blinds had been removed so the house could be seen into, and overall, Harry wasn’t impressed. He was beginning to unpack the boxes which had been scattered around the large studio lounge. In all fairness, the flat his parents were renting for him was huge, and had more than enough space for Harry and all of his shit, but the fact was, was it /too/ big? It was only him afterall. 

6:38PM : @Harry_Styles : still unpacking! :( #hateit

7:02PM : @Harry_Styles : I didn’t even realise I had this much shit!!!

7:40PM : @Harry_Styles : aha! came across the docking station ! at least we can unpack this shit with some background noise!:))

After Harry had finished updating his (not so) many Twitter followers, he plugged in his iPod dock and attached his phone, glad he’d already set up the wifi. He tuned into Radio 1 and turned the volume up as loud as it went, singing along to Meghan Trainor. 

It certainly helped pass the time. 

When Harry had the majority of his possessions put away (hidden where no one could hear them scream), he sat back on his sofa and looked around. This morning, the place was a damned refrigerator with a bitter smell in the air and no character, now, it was cosy, and warm, and homely. Harry had lenor scented candles burning in several places; bookshelves, besides the telly, and on the window ledge. It was his. 

At around 9PM, there was knock at Harry’s door. He rolled his eyes- surely he wasn’t getting cold callers already? He hadn’t even updated his address. 

He got up and walked over to the door, opening it with a kind smile on his face. In front of him were two men, who looked to be around his age, and a little girl. One man, a friendly looking blonde, had his hands on the short girl’s shoulders, while the man with him, with a darker complexion and black hair, which was tied back with a hairband, had his arm around his waist. 

“Sorry, we know it’s late,” The blonde said in a recognizable Irish accent. “But we saw you movin’ in today and we thought we’d come and introduce ourselves…” 

The dark-haired man’s eyes were roaming Harry up and down, while the little girl was frowning at Harry’s small pony tail. Harry smiled. 

“Do you want to come inside for a cup of tea?” He asked, figuring they were neighbours and he wanted to make a good first impression. The small family walked inside and Harry took their coats, putting them in the closet where his pile of shoes were before he got to work making teas and a glass of fruit juice. When he joined them in the living room, the dark haired man was muttering to the blonde, the both of them looking up as Harry returned to the room. Harry put the tea down.

“I’m Niall, and this is my husband, Zayn…” The man, Niall smiled. The man beside him, Zayn, leaned across and shook Harry’s hand firmly. “This is our daughter, Diana…” 

At the mention of her name, the short girl looked up at her father and grinned, turning to look at Harry. 

“Daddy and Papa named me after a princess!” She exclaimed in excitement, taking a sip of her orange juice. “Why do you have girly hair? Did they run out of boy hair when you were a baby?” She asked curiously before Niall chuckled awkwardly and picked her up, putting her on his lap. 

“Now now, Di, it’s impolite to ask personal questions. Apologise to…?” Niall said, slowly drifting off.

“Harry!” The man grinned, shaking Niall’s hand before he chuckled and sat back on the sofa. “Sorry, it’s been a long day…” Harry exhaled and ran a hand through his hair, tucking bits which had ran astray from his pony tail behind his ear. He sent the small girl a smile as she apologised, although it was pretty half cast seeing as she didn’t see what she’d done wrong. “How long have the two of you been married, if you don’t mind me asking?” He asked, taking a sip of his tea after blowing the steam away for a few seconds. 

Zayn smiled and wrapped his arm around Niall’s waist, giving his cheek a small kiss. He wasn’t sure if Harry was against PDA, but Niall was his husband and damn they’d been waiting a long time for marriage to be legal in the UK and if he wanted to give his husband a snog in public then he would. 

“It’s been about… uh, 9 months now, yeah?” He said with a small smile, pressing a soft kiss to Niall’s jaw. The blonde chuckled and rested his head in the crook of Zayn’s neck. “Then we adopted Diana about 3 years ago?” He asked, checking with Niall, who nodded. The little girl’s head popped up again. 

“Yes?” She asked, looking up at Zayn.

“Oi nosey, we’re talking about you, not to you,” He said fondly, nudging her bum with the tip of his boots. Diana turned her attention back to the television and continued to watch the cartoon. 

“It’s cute…” Harry sighed softly, smiling at the couple fondly. “I’m just waiting for the right guy…” He mumbled, to which Niall chuckled. 

“You should knock at Tommo’s house…” He cackled, leaving Zayn to nudge him in the ribs, chuckling at his husband’s ghastly laugh. “He’d show you a good time,” He winked at Harry. Zayn frowned at him. “Not like that, you cheeky bastard!” He laughed again, the same hearty laugh that sent butterflies straight to Zayn’s tummy. “He’s a right laugh. You should see his ink, it’s amazing! I’d get them done myself!” 

“Is that why you absolutely refuse to get any work done, Mr Malik?” Zayn teased, looking up at his husband. Niall blushed and muttered something in Zayn’s ear, and then it was his turn to blush.

All the while, Harry was thinking about this ‘Tommo’. He couldn t get the image out of his head. Was he scary? Dangerous? Rude? Did he have piercings as well as tattoos? Was he polite? Pretty? Rude? He wanted to know more.

“Sorry, uh, Tommo?” Harry interrupted, raising his eyebrow in hope to get more information from them both. He chewed on his lip and looked up at him. Niall chuckled and kissed Zayn quickly before he sat up and took a large mouthful of his tea. 

“Yeah, Louis Tomlinson. Lives at number 22B. Hes uh, was he 24 or 25 last year?” He asked Zayn. 

“24,” He murmured back.

“Right, 24! He has like, brown hair but he dyes it sometimes, and some tattoos. I dunno, he’s a proper sweet guy though. Takes the piss out of me sometimes but yeah, he’s lovely,” Niall shrugged. Harry chewed his eyes and smiled with a small nod of his head. 

“Alright then guys, I’ll keep my eye out…” He chuckled, drinking his tea before he discussed the latest happenings in Eastenders.

That night, Harry laid in a bed that was too big for just him and imagined how it would feel to have a Mister Louis Tomlinson lay beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

As was expected in England, the rain poured heavy enough to leave a white mist in the air as water sprayed up from the pavement as Louis dodged his way back from the tattoo parlour. He'd recently gotten a new skull and crossbones on his wrist, and he was mighty pleased with it. It hadn't cost much money, and he'd spent so long talking with the artist and watching the telly which was in the corner of the room that he'd hardly felt the pain. It was a good one. By the time Louis had finally climbed into the car and started the engine, there was a white fog coming from his mouth everytime he breathed out because it was so bloody cold in the car. He turned on the radio and began to drive home in the darkness, determined not to get caught in the rush of everyone trying to get home at the same time. It was only 11PM, but due to it being the winter season, everyone was trying to get home for Christmas, as well as people generally going home from work. Louis didn't mind the hectic travel, but sometimes there were those days in which he just wanted to curl up in bed with a nice big cup of tea and relax. In all fairness, his job at the tattoo parlour he usually got his inks done at wasn't too busy, just a few customers to advise here and there, and a few designs to draw. Louis didn't trust himself with a gun yet, just in case he fucked it up and left someone scarred for life. 

By the time he got home, the rain had taken a twist and turned to hail and thunder. Of course the rain was incorporated in there too. Louis pulled up the fluffy hood on his coat to cover his recently dyed red hair and rushed inside, locking his car over his shoulder before he ran into the dark apartment building. There were only three floors in the block, and around 36 small homes in total, but each home was spacey with two-to-three bedrooms in each home. Louis' was on the end of the second floor, and being out of the way, he liked his own privacy and space. 

He was walking up the stairs, his hood still up when he bumped into Niall, Zayn and Diana, coming downstairs from the second floor to return to their first floor home. Louis raised his eyebrow and smirked at Niall, a friend whom he used to attend school with. 

"Alright?" Louis asked, giving Zayn a fist bump because they'd attempted shaking hands and it both made them feel weird. "Why were you both upstairs?" He chuckled. Louis folded his arms and leaned back against the wall. Diana pushed past her parents and gave Louis' midsection a tight cuddle. Louis was her favourite uncle. The man smiled and picked her up, resting her on his hip. "What are you still doing awake?" He asked, gently kissing her temple after he brushed her hair from her face. Diana giggled once.

"Me and daddies went upstairs to see ponytail man!" She squealed in excitement, her parents cracking a smile. "He lives on the second floor, and he has a big living room- bigger than yours! And there's paperwork everywhere! And he has a big mirror in his hallway and he took a picture of us on his phone and he said that I was one of the pretties princesses he'd ever seen, and daddy said that he can come to dinner with us Tuesday night, can you come uncle Lou?" She pouted up at him cutely, her dark blue eyes twinkling. 

Louis smiled softly and looked up to Niall and Zayn to make sure that her invitation was in fact 'okay'ed by her parents and that he was genuinely invited. Once Zayn nodded, he swayed from side to side, humming slowly, as if he were contemplating the tempting offer. Free dinner, who could refuse? Louis hummed again and smiled softly, the metal bar going through his lip poking out a little more as his gum pushed against the small metal plate at the back of it. 

"Of course I'll come to dinner with you guys. What's his actual name?" Louis asked, kissing Diana's cheek again. Her fathers exchanged looks.

"Harry, wasn't it?" Niall asked Zayn, who nodded accordingly. The blonde smiled. "Yeah, he's lovely. Lives upstairs, uh, number 19A I think it was?" 

"Hm, Yeah okay, should I text you later to discuss times and shit?" Louis asked, still holding Diana. Zayn nodded. "Okay, well, I've gotta go, I'm starving and I missed breakfast today so I'm gonna probably order a Chinese or something?" He laughed. Louis loved Chinese food. Sweet and sour chicken was his favourite, definitely. "Speak to you later," He said, as he gave Diana back to Niall and gave Zayn a fist bump. 

***

"Can you believe her?" Harry chuckled from where he lounged on the sofa opposite Gemma. The two of them had been swapping scandalous stories of Gemma's ex-boyfriend's new girlfriend, who Harry happened to walk into the day before. "She's such a bitch. I don't know what he sees in her, babe, I really don't, you're so cute!" He cooed, a pathetic attempt to try and embarrass his sister. He winked at her before he used chopsticks to wind long strands of chicken chow mein and put it in his mouth. It was the weekend, meaning that all dieting rules went out of the window. Besides, Harry didn't need fitness for his job. The whole point was that he wanted to use his brain and vocabulary to help people in trouble. There was nothing wrong with being a little slimmer at some points of the year, but at the majority, he liked to be able to eat when his stomach was telling him he was hungry and when he felt like it. There was nothing wrong with a few take outs once in a while. Gemma on the other hand did 0 dieting and still managed to look fabulous. Genes were definitely not fair.

"I'd rather see him happy, Haz..." She sighed softly as she took a mouthful of rice using a plain ole' stainless steel spoon- she wasn't as multicultural as he travelling younger brother. Harry's eyebrow raised and Gemma let out a small giggle. "I was only joking, he can go rot," she sighed, sinking back into her brother's heavenly sofa. 

Outside in the night, the rain had subsided, although a beautiful, natural trail of destruction had followed it. On the cobbles beside the tarmac parking spaces, auburn and gold leaves were scattered in every square inch. Not a spot remained untouched by nature's fury. The sky was a dark blue, which made every star in the sky seem to illuminate. It was extraordinary. The way the planets in the near distance seemed to glimmer and pulse, trying to catch nearby viewer's attention. The moon, as wild and untameable as always, was taking pride of place in the centre of the dark sky, casting ghastly shadows all over forests and green lands miles and miles north. There was nothing that could escape the lunar light. It was always going to be there, always. The fact that the moon followed everything, every small intricate detail, every known footstep, was breath taking. It saw it all. Down on the world below, once white and glimmering garage doors were spray painted and ruined with black graffiti, with curse words and crude drawings of strangers; men and women both so obviously portrayed (the men with unusually large knobs and the women with saggy tits). Parked in front of the garage doors, was Harry's black Range Rover. He took pride in the gleaming bodywork, the roaring engine and the smooth and flawless upholstery, all of which was paid for with his own hard owned dosh (with some help from mummy and daddy, obviously!). Behind the car, were cement tubes to separate each parking space, also blocking larger vehicles from entering and loitering all day. Harry had found these a comforting, knowing no big berly beef machine could bring a gang of troublemakers into the area, and the cracked and buzzing lights which illuminated each long landing on the floor were of no original comfort, what was good about living somewhere you didn't feel safe? Although, Harry's apartment was his sanctum. He was safe in every room, and no one could hurt him there. He was safe and untouchable. 

"Some prick keeps taking my letters out of the post box..." Harry decided to slip it into the conversation naturally. Gemma raised her eyebrow for more information. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed, putting his bowl and chopsticks down. "Well, Liam said he slipped a welcome to your new home card in my letter box, and I went down there today, and there wasn't anything in there!" He pouted. "My first letter and someone took it!" 

"Did he definitely put it in the right door slot, Haz? I know how clumsy Liam is..." She chuckled and looked up at him. Harry pouted at the comment because Liam was lovely. Yes, perhaps he was a tad clumsy at times, but wasn't everyone? 

"Yes it was the right door number!" He protested. "19A! This house! My number! My door number! 19A!" He yelled with extravagant movements of his arms. Gemma snorted with laughter and sent a grain of rice rocketing towards the opposite wall, much to Harry's blatant disgust. 

 

Downstairs, a very amused Louis Tomlinson was reading a highly amusing welcome your new home card.


	3. Chapter 3

There were clangs of pots and pans coming from every crevice in the kitchen. Harry, a previously talented cook (before he left mummy's house), was now a wreck on the floor. He was surrounded by pots he wasn't even sure were his. Some were old and had been used to much the paint on the outside had began to rust away. The handles were a little wobbly, but they were all usable. He was sure he was going to do something with chicken, and probably potatoes and vegetables. Obviously, because he hadn't been proper food shopping, there were limited supplies in his cupboard and fridge, so he made do with whatever Gemma had brought him when she'd visited; which had been a lot in the last couple of days. She obviously didn't want her only brother to starve, or clog his intestines with take-away pizza. Anyway, she'd turned up one day with a pack of chicken breasts and a carrier bag of herbs, cheese, onions and garlic. How was he supposed to make a meal out of that? He kept it in the fridge and went to the shops the next day, of course ordering a pizza for that night. He'd decided he'd use the ingredients that Gemma had brought to make dinner for everyone tonight. Guess he was stuck with making stuffed chicken. 

As the afternoon dragged on, Harry went to a local store and bought some vintage red wine. He hated wine but he was dining with proper adults this evening, beer and lemonade simply wouldn't do. After he left with his wallet feeling a whole lot lighter than it had in the morning, he went home and began prepping the breasts. He didn't like touching chicken with his bare hands, so, being the fussy little diva he was, he pulled out some rubber gloves from under the sink. He sliced up a few balls of mozzarella and tucked them inside the sliced breasts, wrapping each one in Parma ham. It looked like an explosion in a maternity ward but Harry was a student, he'd eat anything. 

After par-boiling some potatoes and sprinkling them with dried herbs, he went upstairs to shower while everything cooked in the over. He smelt like chicken, cheese and garlic, but the food in the oven smelt pretty good. There was something amazing about how good Harry was. After he gave his hair a double conditioning, he got out and went to put on something suitable. Being a law student, he had plenty of suits and smart trousers, but he wasn't going to court today, he was hosting dinner. He settled for a fitted white button up and some black jeans, doing his hair in the mirror. He was a bit of a slag. He liked to look his best at all times. You never knew when you were going to bump into someone attractive, right? 

There was a knock at the door, and Harry walked along his hallway to answer it, smiling at the friendly couple whom he'd met a few days ago. "Hello!" Harry greeted, kissing both men on the cheeks politely before he ruffled Diana's hair. "Come in, sorry!" He chuckled and raked a hand through his quiff before he took the bottle of coke Niall offered towards him. "Oh thanks man, you didn't have to..." He chuckled and went to get some glasses. "I have wine as well? And orange squash..." He nudged a brown box of CD's that needed to get put away and gestured to his sofas. "Sorry, I haven't done anything like this before..." He blushed.

"It's alright, do you need a hand with anything?" Zayn asked as he took everyone's coats and put them on the back of the sofa. Harry exhaled thankfully and nodded, leading him into the kitchen. "Louis' coming in a little bit, he was kept behind at work because he knocked over a tray of needles..." he chuckled fondly, shaking his head because no matter how good Louis was at his job, there was no denying he was a clumsy idiot. "I can pour some wine or something, do you want any?" 

"Um," Harry scratched his head and poured some cream in the potatoes before crushing some garlic into them, too. "You guys can have some wine if you like, I'll just have coke because if I drink I take my clothes off and there are children here," He said honestly, adding a shrug for the added effect. Zayn laughed and Harry winked at him playfully before he stirred the mashed potatoes, putting some water on to boil.

***

Louis was at home getting ready as quickly as he could. The truth was, he had absolutely no idea how to dress. He didn't know the guy. Was he a slob? A snob? Rude? Wealthy? He didn't know. So he stuck with what he knew. He changed the bar that went through his bottom lip and made his hair all soft and floppy before he put on a black short sleeves tshirt and some tight chinos. He sprayed some aftershave and was about to leave when he caught sight of his reflection. He looked awful. He groaned loudly and took all of his clothes off, looking in the mirror. He pursed his lips and thought about what he should show off, Legs or Biceps. He decided to go for biceps. Tank top, it was! As he reached out for the item of clothing, a loud and high pitched whirring worked its way into the apartment, his fire alarm flashing on the ceiling in the hallway. He gasped and looked up at the sprinkler that was on the ceiling in every room in the entire apartment and then down to his tight black boxers before he glared at the closet in front of him. The sprinkler activated a few minutes later and Louis was drenched. Protocol was that everyone had to evacuate the building as soon as possible once the sprinklers had been activating. 

Louis threw his head back and screamed loudly in frustration before he left his house, looking over the landing at the hundreds of people swarmed outside in the darkness. Well, he said darkness, it was light enough to see everything, but that beautiful time when the sky was a light blue and eventually faded into a beautiful navy. Louis folded his arms and walked across the landing, barefoot and in his briefs, water dripping down his back. He wasn't exactly shy of his body, but there was a time and a place to have the only item of clothing moulding around his cock. 

Downstairs, Harry had his hands over his face as he sat on the hood of his car. 

"I am so fucking sorry!" He whisper-yelled to Zayn. He bit his lip and whined, laying back so his head was just against the windscreen wipers. "I set off the fire alarms!" He whined and punched the hood before he rubbed it better. Everyone's homes were going to be ruined and it was all his fault. "I didn't realise I'd turned the oven up!" He pouted and looked up at the black smoke that was still wafting out from his kitchen windows. He'd opened the oven and there was just /black/. "I mean, are you guys angry?" He asked with a small chuckle, looking over at his new neighbours. 

"Our home looked shit anyway Harry, really, you have absolutely no reason to worry," Niall said and rubbed Harry's back. Diana was sitting in Harry's car, watching a DVD on the small screen which was built into the back of the head rests. Harry huffed and opened his mouth to say something when he heard a crowd of people laughing and loud swearing. Louis was shaking in the cold and he was /glaring/ at Niall. "Here we go..." He chuckled and gave Harry a good luck pat on the back. "Alright Lou?" Niall raised his eyebrow and smirked as he looked at his friend's shaking body. "Fall in the bath?" He snorted and yelped when Louis roughly punched him in the arm.

"Oi!" Zayn intervened and wrapped his arm around his husband's middle, smiling as he kissed his temple. "Leave him be," he whispered and gently kissed Niall's soft lips, nuzzling into his neck. "It's not his fault you fell in the bath..." He chuckled before Niall burst out laughing. Louis' eyes narrowed even more.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He shouted and looked up at the pair of them, before his eyes wandered over to Harry. "Don't tell me, Mr Ponytail Man?" He smirked slightly, snatching Niall's hoodie to pull over his head. He was freezing. Harry bit down on his lip roughly, his cheeks red because this was all his fault. Louis held out his hand. "I'm Louis..." 

Harry shook his hand.

"I'm Harry...uh, Styles.." He whispered and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry, this is my fault, the chicken got burnt and the onions were burning in the frying pan and- mate I was just gonna order pizza but I forgot to turn the oven off and it all started smoking and-" Harry was cut off my Louis' finger across his lips. 

"You know, it's really not attractive when attractive men ramble..." He whispered and bit down on his lip roughly. He smiled softly and sat on the hood of Harry's car beside him, his thighs still slightly wet. He looked up at the taller man and smiled slightly, pushing his wet hair away from his face. Niall looked at his husband and the both of them climbed into Harry's car to join their young daughter, figuring the two men would like some alone time. He was good at reading things like that. 

"Is your apartment ruined?" Harry whispered, his bottom lip going back to being captured between his bottom teeth. Louis chuckled and nodded slightly. "Oh fuck, I'm so sorry! I'll come and help you tidy it all up! And I'll pay for any damages! Was there a lot of water damage? shit!" Harry groaned and put his hands back over his face. Louis chuckled softly and looked up at him, pulling his hands away.

"I am extremely pissed off that my apartment is now swimming with water and is gonna stink of damp," He admitted, knocking his fist against Harry's shoulder. "However, I am also pissed off that you've lived here for almost a week and you haven't given me your number..." He said, his bad attempt of flirting. "You knew where I lived, I presume?" He asked and Harry blushed as he nodded weakly, still to embarrassed to even look the man in the eye. "Exactly, so how about you pay me back by taking me out for dinner tomorrow night, yeah?" 

"You're smooth..." Harry said, finally plucking up the courage to speak back. "I mean, there's such a thing as being slick, but you're smooth," He chuckled and brushed his hair from his face. 

"I'm going to take that as a 'yes', okay with you?" He murmured and looked up at Harry, a smirk still on his face, despite the fact he was shaking in the cold. Harry just hummed softly, looking into Louis' blue eyes.

***

"Louis?" Harry yelled upstairs, holding their toddler on his hip. "Lou?" He huffed and carried Hannah up, kissing the top of her head gently. She reached and grabbed the chains that hung around Harry's neck, sucking on the airplane pendant he wore. "Lo-"

"Get out!" Louis screamed and leaped up from the floor in their bedroom, running towards the door to slam it shut. "You'll ruin your surprise!" He whined and used all of his weight to keep the door closed. "Harry!"

Harry chuckled and put Hannah down on the floor. "Tell daddy to 'let us in!', good girl," He whispered and took her dummy out of her mouth. Hannah slammed her chubby little fist on the door and giggled. 

"Let' in!" She squealed, bouncing up and down. Harry watched her fondly and exhaled softly, knocking on the door quickly. "Da'y!" she whined and pouted her lips out, jumping still. Harry picked her up and continued to pound away at the door. He knew he could annoy Louis into coming out, but that was what he did best. Teasing his husband. 

"Babe!" Harry whined and was about to knock on the door again when Louis opened it. 

"Okay okay!" He grinned and picked up Hannah, kissing her cheek lovingly. "Okay, so, seeing as it is our 4 year anniversary coming up...I thought it would be only fit to deliver something so mindblowing and special that it'll leave you breathless?" Louis grinned, giving Hannah her own special little cuddle. Harry smiled at him and it still made Louis' knees feel weak. "I want us to go to France and renew our vows again," he said softly, gently stroking his curls. Harry's eyes widened and he gasped slightly. Louis gave their daughter the card that was in his pocket and she passed it up to her mummy. Harry took it and smiled fondly as he looked at the writing.

Harry read it and sniffed, giving Louis a nod. "Of course I will," He whispered and stepped forwards to kiss him slowly, their lips moving together happily while their daughter clapped between their chests. 

 

"Harry Edward Styles-Tomlinson. I love you so much. Even though when we first met, you gave me the worst cold I think I've ever experienced, I knew in that instant that I'd want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're everything to me Harry. If angels were people then you'd be first in line, because that's what you are. You're my angel without wings. You're my shield, and my bungee cord, and you're my soulmate. I always used to think soulmates and destiny was a load of bullshit but that's when I met you. My funny, blushing, gorgeous little princess who even went so far as to set his house on fire just to get me on a date, and I know it didn't happen like that, but it's the best moment in my life. The second being when I saw you on our wedding day. You looked so nervous Harry, all blushing and pretty and swollen with our child. You were perfect. You were as beautiful then as the day you stand before me now, and I count myself as one of the luckiest men in the universe. Men in the street get to stop and stare but at the end of the day, I'm the one who gets to collapse into bed beside you and stroke your hair until you fall asleep. It's just amazing, Haz. You're the best thing I've done in my life, drawing up to Hannah. She's so perfect, isn't she. I can't believe we made something like her. She's so beautiful. Just like her mummy. I know that we've had our ups and downs, but I know I'm destined to be with you, Harry Edward. I love you, with all my heart. Always yours, your Lou."


End file.
